A present from my heart
by XxXxXx-amuto4ever-xXxXxX
Summary: December is finally here. That means Christmas and Ikuto's birthday. What will she get for Ikuto? Read it to find out!


Amuto: Hi! I just did this Fanfiction for fun and this is a one shot.

Everbody: She does not own Shugo-Chara!

Amuto: Sorry for the grammar but I just started to speak English.

Amu is finally awake from dreamland. Today, she woke up earlier than usual. Why? Because today is the first day of her favorite month of the year, December.

The beautiful scenery of Christmas makes families re-united under their giant Christmas tree. Celebrating the birth of Jesus, our Catholic god, altogether forgetting our pain and charring our joy to another person important to you, making our relationship stronger than ever.

But not only because of Christmas but also because of Ikuto's Birthday. Although he is for away from us, he is still under the same sky as us.

Every day, wishing him to stay safe and hoping him to think of us.

Today, he is not with us in person but we all know that he gave us individually a scar of love in our hearts saying that he would be with us no matter what the condition is.

I got out of my bed thinking about what I will give him this year. I can't really give him the object but it will be a sign that we will be thinking of him every second no matter where we go.

"Ran! We are going to the mall! Character change!" I grabbed my other charas too and I ran through the white snow in the busy street of Japan. We reached the main street where most of the best markets are here in Tokyo.

After visiting a few shops, we still haven't found anything for him. We didn't really know what he likes.

"Ne Amu, you can maybe buy him a new violin?" propose Miki thinking about Yoru.

"No I don't think that I will buy him a new violin" I responded.

"Why-desu?" asked su

"Because each violin has its own owner. To make someone play a real good piece of violin he needs talents but also a violin that has a great meaning to its owner. Take Ikuto for example, the violin is his dad's only memorandum. Playing his violin is the only way for him to communicate his feelings to hid long lost dad. If I gave him a violin, it wouldn't really represent anything." I explained.

"Then what are you going to give him then?" Ran questioned.

An Idea hit my brain while thinking. I took out my hot pink cell-phone from my pocket and dialed Utau's phone number.

After I finished the conversation, a huge smile appeared on my face. I ran back to my house and started my work.

-At home-

"Amu-Chan, are you sure that you don't need help? I'm the music expert here!" Miki said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. For something to be special, you must think it's special. It must come from the bottom of your heart." I chuckled. I am turning to my mother now. I remember that she always say that when I asked her what she wanted for her birthday.

This year for Ikuto, I'm going to write a song for him, about my feelings. I asked Utau to reserve the stage in the mall for me so that I can perform there.

-Later at the mall-

"Utau! Is the stage ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you can go and perform now." She said in jealousy. I'm sure that she asked herself why she didn't think of this before me.

"Hey amu"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck…."

"What did you just say?" I teased her.

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"Yeah, Thanks anyways!"

I got up on the stage with my charas.

"Hi everybody!" I attracted A LOT of audiences, I started to feel nervous.

"I'm going to sing this song for someone's birthday and I wrote it by myself (**A/N**: OK so that's not true). He's someone really important to me and tonight I hope that I can express my feelings! No matter where you go, I know that you are still one of us. This song is for you Tskukiyomi Ikuto."

**Le sais-tu? By Annie Villeneuve**** (The sonG is in French but I'm going to translate it somehow in English BY MYSELF)**

Le sais-tu combien je t'aime  
Depuis que j'ai rencontré tes yeux,  
Ils m'ont parlé sans gène,  
Ils m'ont fait des aveux  
Le sais tu combien je vis  
Depuis que je t'ai sur la peau  
Je n'ai rien vu venir  
T'as changé mon scenario

Le sait-tu combien j'y crois  
Depuis ta première chanson  
Tout est plus fort que moi  
Plus loin que l'horizon  
Le sais-tu combien je suis  
Depuis la première seconde  
T'as retourné ma vie,  
Sans le dire à personne.

Prépare-toi pour route  
On s'en va faire un tour  
On se rendra bien au bout  
Malgré tous les détours  
Pour vu qu'on soit ensemble  
À compter nos kilomètres  
Je mets ma main dans la tienne  
C'est la que je veux être

Quand on sera loin l'un de l'autre  
T'as qu'à lever les yeux au ciel  
Voit le soleil qui te frôle  
Dis-toi que je regarde le même  
Ca nous rapprochera assez  
Pour ne pas s'oublier le cœur  
Jusqu'au retour je t'aimerai  
En comptant le soleil des heures

Prépare-toi pour route  
On s'en va faire un tour  
On se rendra bien au bout  
Malgré tous les détours  
Pour vu qu'on soit ensemble  
À compter nos kilomètres  
Je mets ma main dans la tienne  
C'est la que je veux être  
ooohhh  
ouhh  
mmmmmm

Prépare-toi pour route  
On s'en va faire un tour  
On se rendra bien au bout  
À s'aimer tous les jours  
Pour vu qu'on soit ensemble  
À compter nos kilomètres  
Je mets ma main dans la tienne  
C'est la que je veux être

Prépare-toi pour route  
On s'en va faire un tour  
On se rendra bien au bout  
Malgré tous les détours  
Pour vu qu'on soit ensemble  
À compter nos kilomètres  
Je mets ma main dans la tienne  
C'est la que je veux être

(Merci à Caroline pour cettes paroles)

Le sais-tu combien je t'aime  
Depuis que j'ai rencontré tes yeux,  
Ils m'ont parlé sans gêne,  
Ils m'ont fait des aveux  
Le sais-tu combien je vis  
Depuis que je t'ai sur la peau  
Je n'ai rien vu venir  
T'as changé mon scenario

Le sait-tu combien j'y crois  
Depuis ta première chanson  
Tout est plus fort que moi  
Plus loin que l'horizon  
Le sais-tu combien je suis  
Depuis la première seconde  
T'as retourné ma vie,  
Sans le dire à personne.

Prépare-toi pour route  
On s'en va faire un tour  
On se rendra bien au bout  
Malgré tous les détours  
Pour vu qu'on soit ensemble  
À compter nos kilomètres  
Je mets ma main dans la tienne  
C'est là que je veux être

Quand on sera loin l'un de l'autre  
T'as qu'à lever les yeux au ciel  
Voit le soleil qui te frôle  
Dis-toi que je regarde le même  
Ca nous rapprochera assez  
Pour ne pas s'oublier le cœur  
Jusqu'au retour je t'aimerai  
En comptant chaque seconde des heures

Prépare-toi pour route  
On s'en va faire un tour  
On se rendra bien au bout  
Malgré tous les détours  
Pour vu qu'on soit ensemble  
À compter nos kilomètres  
Je mets ma main dans la tienne  
C'est là que je veux être  
ooohhh  
ouhh  
mmmmmm

Prépare-toi pour route  
On s'en va faire un tour  
On se rendra bien au bout  
À s'aimer tous les jours  
Pour vu qu'on soit ensemble  
À compter nos kilomètres  
Je mets ma main dans la tienne  
C'est là que je veux être

Prépare-toi pour route  
On s'en va faire un tour  
On se rendra bien au bout  
Malgré tous les détours  
Pour vu qu'on soit ensemble  
À compter nos kilomètres  
Je mets ma main dans la tienne  
C'est là que je veux être

**English Version**

Do you know how much I love you?

Since I met your eyes**,**

They told me without discomfort,

They made me a confession.

You know how I live.

Since I saw you, you are under my skin,

I did not see it coming,

You changed my scenario.

Do you know how much I believe?

Ever since your first song,

Everything is stronger than me.

Beyond the horizon,

Do you know how much I am?

From the first second,

You've turned my life.

Without telling anyone.

Get ready for the road,

We're going for a ride.

It will be well at the end,

Despite all the obstacles.

Too see we're together,

Counting our kilometers

I put my hand in yours,

This is where I want to be.

When we're away from each other,  
Look up in the sky.  
See the sun that touches you,  
Tell yourself that I look the same,  
It will bring us close enough,  
Not to mention the heart.

I will love you until the return,  
Counting the seconds in the hours.

Get ready for the road,  
We're going for a ride.

It will be well at the end,  
Despite all the obstacles.  
To see we're together,  
Counting our kilometers.

I put my hand in yours,  
This is where I want to be.

ooohhh  
ouhh  
mmmmmm

Get ready for the road,  
We're going for a ride.  
It will be well at the end,  
In loving every day.  
To see we're together,  
Counting our kilometers.

I put my hand in yours,  
This is where I want to be.

Get ready for the road,  
We're going for a ride.  
It will be well at the end,  
Despite all the obstacles.  
To see we're together,  
Counting our kilometers.  
I put my hand in yours,  
This is where I want to be.

I finished my song and a thunder of clap from the audience was heard in the mall.

Happy birthday Ikuto…

-Somewhere else oversea-

Thank You Amu.

It's the best birthday present I ever had because it came from your heart.

I will never forget you because when I look up at the sun, I know that you are looking at the same.

Promise me that you will wait for me like that until I return for good.

Because I know that I will.

I,Tsukiyomi Ikuto will never betray you. Ever…

Amuto:Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a im done!

R&R!


End file.
